Let's Get Married!
by NobleFarron
Summary: Prompt fill for Green Lantern Kink Meme. Sinestro doesn't understand why it's so important for them to get married, but if it makes Hal happy then whatever. The only thing that Sinestro wasn't prepared for was all things that happen before the wedding.


Anyverse, Sinestro/Hal, Going to The Chapel & We're Going to Get Married!

Prompt: Sinestro doesn't understand why it's so important for them to get married, but if it makes Hal happy then whatever. The only thing that Sinestro wasn't prepared for was all things that happen before the wedding.

Some options:  
>-Meeting Hal's family<br>-No sex before the 'I dos'  
>-Tuxedo Fitting (Sinestro doesn't like wearing these human monkey suits, sir.)<br>-Ring Shopping (They already have rings. Why do they need more?)  
>-Everything goes wrong the day beforethe day of the wedding.  
>-Others?<p>

Can be as short/long and cracky/serious as you like.

He really didn't know why he agreed to do this in the first place, marriage was just an earthly symbol that was easily broken everyday by many earthlings. But it seemed to make Hal happy, extremely happy in a somewhat creepy way. And when he says creepy, he means **creepy**. Whenever he even mentions the upcoming nuptials Hal lights up like a supernova. And originally that was enough to make Sinestro alright with it.

But then came all the planning and "meet and greets" as Hal called them. Meeting the family was an odd experience. A very odd and awkward experience that Sinestro does not want to repeat.

_It should have started with a lie, but it didn't because Hal being Hal told them about being a Green Lantern. That certainly made explaining Sinestro a lot easier to his mother and brothers. Trying to lie through his teeth about a pink alien would have been hard enough without the lie about his job and where he met said alien on top of that._

_So when Hal spat out "I'm gay," to his family there wasn't much response. Sinestro assumes that was because of shock, what Hal said next didn't help much. He seriously could have worded the next phrase so much better._

"_Yeah so I'm gay…with him," He nudges Sinestro. "Oh yeah and we're getting married in like a month or two." Mouths proceeded to fall open and eyebrows disappeared into hairlines. _

_Sinestro did not want to deal with this at all; there was something else he could be doing. For examples, patrolling his sectors, screwing Hal, teaching Hal something, did he mention screwing Hal? But no, he was here on Earth with Hal, trying to explain to his family that he was marrying a pink alien and that he was gay on top of all of it._

"_You're gay. Alright." Said Jim, slowly like he wasn't sure the words he was forming were the right ones._

"_With, I'm sorry I don't know your name?" Jack pitched in._

"_Sinestro. Thaal Sinestro." Jack nodded at Sinestro._

"_So you're gay, and going to marry Sinestro in a month?" Hal smiled._

"_Yep! In a month, maybe two. All depends on how long it'll take to get everything together."_

"_Oh sweetie, it'll take longer than a month or two to plan out a decent wedding. More like three or four months." Sinestro's eyes widened dramatically. Four months? Hal had promised this would be over in a month, with no hassle! Now this didn't sound too enterprising. "And as for who you marry, I don't care. As long as you're healthy and happy I don't care who or what they are. You're my baby and that's all that matters." Jim and Jack just looked at her._

"_He's a pink alien, that he met god knows where and your fine with this?"_

"_Oh Jack, you should know better than that! We love Hal and we tolerate or accept his choices unless they cause him immediate harm or death, remember? That was the deal he forced on us years ago. Plus I have you and Jim to force all normal dreams of grandbabies on." The wonderful mother patted her oldest son reassuringly on the knee._

_Jim just sat back against the couch in amazement, his brain couldn't keep up with all the information that Hal (and their mother) had just dumped on them. The pink alien (Sinestro was his name?) staring him down wasn't helping at all. So he just kept quiet, deciding he would support his elder brother in his very weird life choice._

_Suddenly Sinestro opened his mouth in what seemed like hours of silence from him. "We should report back to Oa soon, Kilowog will have report on the Section 1785 rebellion done soon."_

"_But-" Sinestro gave him a look, one that clearly said 'If you make a fuss I will take your power ring and dump you in a black hole' or simply 'Shut up.' Hal wasn't that great at his fiancé's expressions. "You're right, but first. Mom do you wanna help us plan our wedding? We don't have any experience and would love your help." Insert glare from Sinestro and squeal from his mother that had Jack and Jim looking frightened._

"_Oh sweetie, yes! I would love to help you! Oh I can't wait!" She then proceeded to run out of the room muttering about cake styles and fabric swatches. Jack looked over at Hal._

"_You know you seriously doomed yourself there, don't you remember Jim's wedding?" Flash backs of momzilla and bridezilla having a very passive aggressive fight about the venue and color theme. Hal, Jack and Jim all shuddered violently at the horrible images._

"_Yeah, I know. But this way Sinestro and I won't have to really do anything! Isn't that great!" He turned to Sinestro, who just raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at his overeager partner. "Soo any who, we have to go now. Sectors to patrol, baddies to fight. You know the drill!" And then he proceeded to walk out the door and fly into the air, stopping only to look for Sinestro._

_Said man gave the brothers a curt nod and followed after his fiancé, as cool as he looked on the outside, his mind was abuzz with many, many thoughts. The main one was, 'Why did I say yes in the first place?"_

And of course the fun didn't stop there! There was the tuxedo fitting, not a good day for the employees of the tux place. When that day was over, there were several crying people, none of them in the groom's party and Hal ended up having to pay for several hundreds of dollars in damages. Of course he was pissed, but he caught sight of Sinestro in his tux and all was forgiven.

The cake tasting was,_ interesting_ to say the least. Sinestro was positive Hal only did this to get a free meal off of his mother. They tried at least 30 different cake and frosting combinations and stared at too many cake decoration styles. After what seemed like hours of torture to him, Hal and his mother finally settled on chocolate cake with vanilla frosting in a three tiered style. Sinestro was personally pleased with this choice since he had a hidden fondness for chocolate ever since Hal gave him some to try.

But amidst of all the wedding preparations, Sinestro made a startling find. Hal was a bridezilla. It was as simple as that. Most of the time Hal was fine, but when any of the plans started to go awry of what he wanted, all hell broke loose. There would be screaming and fighting and when he decided to look in on the chaos, he would swear he saw Hal using his power ring to boss everyone around.

Yet out of all the hectic things they had to do to get ready for their trip down the aisle, the shopping for their rings was his favorite.

"_Why do we need more rings? We already have our power rings, those should be enough!"_

"_Yeah, but those are a symbol of our power and what we stand for, these rings would show the world that we have found the one person that we belong to and love. They show that we are committed to each other and above else we love each other. Don't you want that?" Hal flashed his puppy dog eyes on his fiancé and some of the ice around Sinestro's heart melted a little more. He would never admit to that of course, he would say he liked having something on Hal that made him his forever._

"_Fine, but nothing elaborate. Something simple and tasteful will suffice." Hal flashed him with a smile that would have rivaled a supernova and went back to scouring the rings at their disposal. They (meaning Hal) chose the classic gold wedding bands, simple and tasteful as Sinestro wanted._

_Hal had something inscribed on the inside of Sinestro's but would tell him what it said._

"_It'll be a surprise and if you peek I swear to god I will kick your ass." So he left that matter alone and patiently waited for Hal to get impatient and tell him what it said._

And the surprising thing was that Hal didn't cave and tell him what he had inscribed, and whenever it was mentioned he would smile and wink and walk away. He really had Sinestro's curiosity piqued.

So of course Hal wasn't going to tell him, for once it seems like Hal wasn't going to blurt out what was obviously on his mind. Sinestro then waits, and waits for what seems like years for a certain day to occur.

That day is today and today is the day that he will marry Hal Jordan in front of friends (mostly Hal's) and family (once again mostly Hal's). It should have been a happy day, with some stress but otherwise peaceful and filled with happiness.

What they got instead was pure chaos. Everything and anything seemed to be going wrong and bridezilla Hal was out in full force.

The first thing that went wrong was that the cake wasn't at the venue yet, apparently the driver had been caught in traffic. It stressed Hal out and made him slightly bitchy, but that was it.

Then the unspeakable happened. Someone lost the rings, and that tipped Hal right over. There was screaming and full abuse of their power rings. Hal was convinced that if he tore everything apart, he would find them. This endeavor only made Hal even more stressed when he saw the mess that was being made.

He then kicked Kilowog and Tomar-Re out of the dressing rooms to find the rings since they had them last and now they were gone. Sinestro tried to calm Hal down, but the only thing he ended up doing was frustrating himself and making Hal more anxious. So he did the only thing he knew would fix Hal's mood.

Sinestro dragged him back to his dressing room, kicked everyone out and made out with him until Hal's heart rate was down to an acceptable level.

"Now, just stay here and relax. Your mother has everything under control and I'll go help Kilowog and Tomar-Re find the rings. If I come back to find an empty room I will call this whole thing off. Do you understand?" Hal just nodded, wide-eyed at his future husband. Extreme threats are the only threats that work against Hal, especially if it threatens something Hal really wants. Like the wedding and being married to Sinestro.

He left the room and wandered around until he found Kilowog and Tomar-Re with Hal's mother.

"Well, did you find them?" Giving the other lanterns a death stare, stating if they lost them and ruined Hal's day he will kill them. Slowly and painfully.

"Oh yeah we did, they had fallen behind the couch in Hal's room. We had Superman help us find them." Before a sarcastic retort could be made Jessica Jordan ran into the room, horribly frenzied.

"Where's Hal!"

"In my room taking a break, he doesn't need to be bothered. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just a fight between guests, two super hero guests, who are ruining the reception area!" Sinestro rubbed his forehead, trying to prevent the oncoming headache. Why oh why did he ever agree to do this? Sure it made Hal very happy and would mean Sinestro got unlimited sex from Hal but it really was stressful. More stress than he thought would be involved.

He thought it would be done quickly and quietly, with just Hal's family and best friends. But he ended up with this, overdone and way too complicated for Sinestro's liking.

Yet once again the thought of a happy Hal popped into his head and Sinestro resigned himself to making this horrible event work. Making it work meant it being over and being in Hal's pants again. Being in Hal's pants made a happy Sinestro.

Watching Sinestro stalk out of the room Kilowog hoped the fight was over already, because if it wasn't, they would have a double homicide on their hands.

As Sinestro walked into the room, he instantly gravitated towards Batman knowing he would get the answers he wanted out of him.

"What is going on?"

"Who planned the seating arrangement?" Sinestro really didn't think that was relevant but this was the World's Greatest Detective so he answered the odd question.

"Hal's mother and eldest brother. We didn't have time to do it; a civil war broke out in sector 2349 and our presence was needed."

"Hal should have done it; they placed Kyle and Jason next to each other." Sinestro watched the fight for a few seconds. He knew he had to stop it but for the moment he really didn't care.

"Shouldn't you step in? Jason is your son after all." Bruce smirked.

"Jason can handle himself." Sinestro just stared at the billionaire for a moment before stalking over to the fight to end it.

"YOU FUCKING-"Kyle was cut off when Sinestro pinned him and Jason to opposite sides of the room with constructs.

"If you two don't stop this right now, what you two do to each other will pale in comparison to what I'll do to you." His best glare was in full force as he looked at both boys. Jason looked anywhere but Sinestro or his father and Kyle just looked scared out of his mind at the threat. "Do we have an understanding?" No answer, he picked them up and shook them. "Do we?"

Kyle broke first "Yes! We'll stop!" Angry Sinestro scares anyone. Jason kept quiet and nodded. Satisfied at their submission he started to stalk out of the room when he stopped to give a warning to the rest of the guests.

"If any of you ruin today for Hal, I will rip out your spine and make you eat it." He stalked out of the room to find his fiancé. Everyone (except Batman of course) let out a sigh of relief.

"Jesus he's scary, what the hell does Hal see in him?" Said Kyle in a fearful voice. Anyone who cared to answer simply shrugged their shoulders in wonderment and everyone else seriously wondered what the hell Hal was thinking.

By the time Sinestro made it back to his dressing room Hal was awake, somewhat. He sat on the couch looking blearily around at his surroundings trying to figure out where he was. When he saw Sinestro he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Are you feeling better?" Hal stretched and nodded, a sleepy smile on his face. "Good, now go back to your room and get ready." Hal started to leave the room when he stopped and looked at his fiancé with a smile on his face.

"We're getting married in, what an hour?" He said quietly, in amazement, like he couldn't believe what it was happening. Looking at Hal, the korugarian couldn't help the sudden burst of happiness inside of him.

"Yes we are, now go on, and go to your room. Isn't there some silly tradition about not seeing the bride before the ceremony?"

"Who says I'm the bride? I proposed to you!"

"Yes, but you belong to me, thus making you the bride." Hal opened his mouth to argue, but he really couldn't. He was Sinestro's and he really didn't want to change that.

"I'm not the bride..."Hal mumbled as he exited the room. But sure enough after an hour of preparations, (Sinestro really didn't like those damn tuxedoes, their Lantern outfits were more comfortable and those were skintight!) Hal really did look like the bride out of the two. What also helped Sinestro's argument was that Hal was the one who had to walk down the aisle, not him.

Looking at Hal and the way he just seemed to glow happiness, Sinestro began to think this whole marriage idea was a good one. After all the crazy (and awkward) things they had to do to get here, he didn't regret a thing. He let a smug smile decorate his face. He was going to make Hal his forever (again) in front of family and friends.

Sinestro finally found out what the rings said, '_always yours'_. Sure it was kinda corny, but it was one hundred percent Hal and that is what made the korugarian love it.

When the priest (Hal wanted traditional) said his final line, and Hal kissed him with so much love and happiness Sinestro finally made up his mind. This oath, the one he had just made to Hal, was one he won't break. Now he was glad he said yes in the first place.

First story for this fandom...hope I did good. Please don't kill me! *hides behind Sinestro*


End file.
